First Encounter
by Nameless Number
Summary: Possible first encounters. AU
1. First Encounter

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so I apologize for how terrible it is. I originally wrote this with random characters in mind, but realized that the personality fit well with Thirteen. So I decided to make it a Cadley fic instead. Hope it's okay.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own House or the characters.

* * *

Remy walked into the bar and quickly scanned the area before heading over to the counter. She took a seat on one of the stools and waited patiently for one of the bartenders. She looked around the bar, seeing if there were any changes since the last time she'd been there.

"What can I get you?" a woman spoke from behind the counter, cleaning off some glasses. Remy couldn't help but notice how attractive this woman was, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Shot of vodka. And I was wondering where Rachel is?" Remy looked around once more, trying to find her black haired friend.

"Rachel? She hasn't been here for a few weeks." The bartender looked at her curiously.

"Oh, uh any reason why?" Remy asked, not understanding why the owner of the bar would not be present.

The bartender paused, giving Remy a strange look. "She's on maternity leave. She should be due in a few days," the bartender said in a questioning voice, unsure why this woman who seemed to know Rachel would not know about her pregnancy.

"Maternity leave? She's pregnant?!" Remy spluttered. Had she really been gone for that long? "But, wha-how?"

The bartender smirked at her before talking as if to a child, "Well when two people love each other very much, they tend to engage in certain **activities** to show their love. And the result of this is a baby. Hence, the pregnancy." The bartender frowned. "Unless the two people decide to make a drunken mistake. Then they have a problem."

Remy sat stunned, ignoring the bartender's sarcasm. "When did she get married? And to whom?"

"To Andrew, her former boyfriend-now-husband? Where have you been for the past year?"

"Traveling. Damn, I can't believe she got married!" Remy was amazed that her fiery friend, who was quite a free spirit, was actually settled down and having a kid. Who knew?

"Yep, surprising with her personality. And now who are you?" The bartender handed Remy her shot of vodka and then resumed cleaning up the bar counter.

"Name's Remy. Used to visit this bar couple of nights a week before I left to explore the world. You?" She took her shot back before asking for another.

"Remy. Remy...Oh, so you're the supposed Casanova Rachel warned me about. I'm supposed to be careful around you," the bartender replied playfully.

Confusion was written all over Remy's face. Casanova? "What exactly did Rachel say about me?" Remy asked slowly, curious but at the same time a bit afraid of the answer.

The bartender gave a light chuckle, resuming the drinks she was preparing. "Rachel told me several stories about you. She warned me that if a brunette with blue eyes and sex practically dripping from her every pore came here and started flirting with me that I should stay away. Something about not wanting one of her best bartenders to become one of your victims," she said, eyes twinkling.

Remy chuckled at this. Even though Rachel was a good friend to Remy, she would never stop teasing her about her nightly activities. "What stories did she tell you?" Remy couldn't help but be curious as to how this bartender could possibly perceive her from Rachel's stories.

"Well," the bartender started while handing Remy her second shot of vodka, "she told me how you are quite the womanizer. And that you dabbled with men too." The bartender paused, serving another customer his gin and tonic. "She told me that on most nights she'd watch you flirt and seduce one woman after another. And apparently these 'mindless saps' as she would call them, would practically eat it all up from the palm of your hand. Oh, and that you became extremely **flirtatious** when drunk," the bartender added. "Hence, why I am limiting your alcohol intake. I don't feel like carrying your drunk ass away from this place and to a cab. Who knows what mischief you'll attempt." The bartender winked at her before walking away to serve another customer.

Remy laughed at this. Rachel could be quite blunt in her opinion of her. And she couldn't help but be amused at Rachel telling this bartender of the few nights when Rachel would carry Remy outside to an awaiting cab. Along the way there Remy would continuously flirt and try to grope Rachel in her inebriated state, while Rachel would patiently ignore her advances, but sometimes reciprocate for her own amusement.

"Well if you're gonna be cutting me off only after two shots of vodka, I guess I'll have to stick with the beer tonight." Remy said, amused at this young woman's almost flirtatious manner.

"One beer coming right up," the bartender said before heading off to get her a glass.

Remy in the meantime looked around the bar, scoping out the place for any prospective partners for the night. Her eyes landed on a pretty red head sitting a few seats down from her, listening to some guy who was drunkenly flirting with her. She couldn't help but snort at how terrible this guy was at seduction. She was thinking of her chances of how lucky she'd get tonight until the bartender came back.

"Don't even think about it." She placed the glass of lager in front of her before giving a quick glance in the red head's direction to indicate who she was talking about.

"Why not?" Remy asked curiously, unsurprised at the bartender knowing of her intentions.

"Because that woman is a bit of a slut. She'll fuck anything that moves. Been coming here a lot for the past few weeks and she'll take anybody desperate enough. Think she's married too." The bartender wrinkled her nose before leaving once again to serve a couple of drinks to a group of college boys. Remy scrunched her face, feeling that the bartender's opinion of the woman was highly unlikely.

However, she did watch closely. The red head at first seemed to be blocking the man's advances. But at a closer inspection of her body language, she realized the woman was just playing hard to get. After a few minutes, the red head finally stood up from the bar and led the man out of the bar. Remy couldn't help but notice a ring on the red head's fourth finger either.

When the bartender came back, a thought popped up in Remy's head. "Wait a sec, if you think that woman was a slut then what exactly is your opinion of me? Since it doesn't sound like we're too different. Besides the marriage thing."

The bartender smirked before answering. "Even though Rachel warned me about you, she thinks highly of you. Apparently you don't take advantage of drunk women. You choose women who aren't in a relationship. And you explain quite clearly that its only for one night and if they disagree, then you won't spend the night with them." the bartender said before adding "oh, and that you're quite the 'gentleman' while in the bar." The bartender threw her one more smirk before heading off to attend to other customers.

Remy couldn't help but smile and laugh. She took a sip of her beer while contemplating the bartender. This woman was quite something. She seemed quite confident and was witty. She'd have to speak with Rachel though about warning women about her.

The bar seemed a bit slow, what with no other prospective women. Remy was toying with the idea of picking up a man instead when the bartender interrupted her thoughts once again.

"If I were you, I'd just go home. Slow night, what with it being a weekday. I'm sure you'll find someone on Friday though," the bartender advised. It was scary how she could read Remy's thoughts.

"You know, for someone who's never met me before it's weird how you know me so well." Remy admitted with a smirk.

The bartender gave a soft laugh at this. "Let's just say I'm...intuitive to people's thoughts."

Remy leaned over the bar slightly, her mood changing from amusing to seductive as she whispered "Well then, what am I thinking about now?"

The bartender looked at her with a contemplative eye, before placing her arms down on the bar counter and leaning towards Remy with a look of desire on her face, only stopping a couple of inches away from her face.

"You're thinking of how you'd like to take me in bed. Rough perhaps?" the bartender whispered, her breath blowing across Remy's face.

Remy couldn't help but be aroused. She took a deep breath as the bartender moved closer to her and she couldn't help her eyelids flutter shut at the sudden proximity. Remy felt the bartender move to the side of her head, their cheeks brushing lightly before feeling her breath on her ear.

"And I'm thinking," the bartender slowly whispered in her ear, "that's never gonna happen."

Remy's eyes popped open as she felt the bartender pull away. She had an amused smirk on her face, looking quite triumphant. Remy sat shocked and tried to compose herself. She couldn't help but laugh, being beaten by her own game.

"And that's my cue to leave." Remy said as she stood up from the bar and placed a few bills on the counter.

As she started to walk away, she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. Suddenly she turned back towards the bar, realizing she never got the answer to one of her questions during their entire exchange.

"What's your name?"

The bartender looked up at her from cleaning glasses, a bit surprised at the sudden question. She gave a real smile that Remy couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Allison. Allison Cameron."


	2. Soaring

So I decided to continue this story, but not in the way a lot of you had hoped. I was unsure with where I could go for the first chapter. But after looking at the title, I had the idea of what other possible first encounters could occur between these two characters. So I decided to make this fic a series of first encounters. Note this is AU, so it'll take place at different ages and lifestyles. If you have any ideas of possible meetings, please tell me!

---------------

Soaring

Nine year old Allison sat down on a swing, pushing herself back and forth with her feet. She looked around the playground, just observing all of the other children. There were some boys on the monkey bars, trying to outdo one another with hanging techniques. A few children were playing tag around the slides. There were a couple of girls off to the side giggling and pointing to some boys. Allison rolled her eyes at this, she was never one to giggle over silly things like boys. She found them annoying and immature. A certain blonde boy who wouldn't stop trying to talk to her came to mind. She continued looking around while slowly swinging back and forth. One kid caught her eye, who seemed to be having trouble with a group of boys.

Three boys had cornered a kid into a tree, pointing and laughing. Allison got up from the swings to get a better look and maybe help the poor kid out. As she got closer, she realized the kid the boys were making fun of was a girl. A pretty girl in her opinion.

The girl looked to be one, maybe two years younger than her. She had long brown hair tied into two low pigtails with a navy blue baseball cap on backwards. She had on loose jeans and a navy zip up hoodie, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hands were clenched into fists and her face was contorted in annoyance. Her eyes were what attracted Allison. They were a shade of silver blue, but they had a fierce fire in them.

"Why don't you guys just leave me alone alright? I haven't done anything to bother you," the girl said through clenched teeth.

"We just wanna see your cap. Besides, stupid girls shouldn't wear hats like that. That's a boys hat," one of the boys taunted.

Another tried to swipe the hat off from the girl's head. She ducked and instead smacked his hand away, hard.

"Hey!" the boy yelled at her, shaking his hand from the sting of pain.

"Don't touch me." The girl practically growled at the boys, who began to move closer to her.

"You're gonna get it." The girl's back had hit the tree and a quick flash of fear flitted across her face before sheer frustration and anger took over. She was about to slug the boy closest to her when someone called out.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Allison ran up to the girl, effectively breaking the circle the boys had created. She stood in front of her, arms crossed and glared at the boys.

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size." Allison sternly said.

"She wasn't being nice to us, Al. We were just gonna teach her a lesson on respecting those older than her." One of the boys said, slightly ashamed but then threw a glare towards the brown haired girl.

Allison narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me Al. And that doesn't mean you should be picking a fight with her let alone a girl, Robbie." Allison emphasized the boy's name, knowing how much it irked him.

The blonde haired boy just glared at her for a moment, before shaking his head and walking away. His two other friends followed, but not before throwing both girls a glare, one even sticking his tongue out at them.

Allison rolled her eyes. "So immature," she said under her breath before turning towards the shorter girl.

The brunette hadn't moved or said anything during the entire exchange. It looked like she calmed down a bit though. Allison was about to ask if she was alright before she got interrupted.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I could've handled it." The girl scowled, her eyes still holding that fire Allison noticed, before walking away.

Allison stood baffled. What did she do wrong? Didn't she just help that girl out? Shaking out of her stupor Allison caught up to the girl, wanting an explanation.

"Hey! A simple thank you would nice." Allison said as she walked alongside the girl.

The girl huffed a breath before stopping. She turned to Allison and glared at her for a moment before letting out a small 'thank you' through her clenched teeth before resuming her walk again.

"You know you could be a little bit more grateful. You could've really gotten hurt." Allison said once she caught up with the girl once again.

"I was perfectly fine on my own. I didn't need any of your help."

"You were outnumbered! And you're younger than them." Allison said exasperated. "You really think you could've taken on three boys who were older and bigger than you?"

"Like I said, I would've been fine. I might have been roughed up a bit, but I would have been fine." Allison was shocked, and annoyed at this girl's persistence.

"Oh yeah, getting your butt kicked in a fight is nothing. You'd be just peachy." Allison said exasperated.

"I already said thank you. What else do you want from me?" the girl said, irritated. She stopped walking once again to face Allison.

"You're name would be nice."

"Remy," the girl huffed out.

"Do you have a last name, Remy?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Hadley. My name is Remy Hadley. You happy now?"

Allison grinned. "Yes, yes I am." Allison then turned away from the girl and walked back towards the playground. She mentally counted in her head how long it would take before--

"Hey wait!"

Allison smiled slightly, before wiping her face of any traces of triumph and turned around with a bored expression on her face to see Remy walking towards her.

"Yes?" She asked in a polite way, hoping to irritate the girl just a bit.

"You can't just walk away!" Remy huffed out once she caught up to her.

"And why not? I asked you a question and you answered. I thought we were done talking." Allison said, letting a small smile slip on her face.

Remy grumbled a bit. "Yeah well, you don't just ask for someone's name and not tell them yours. It's rude."

Allison raised an eyebrow at this. "And it's not rude to not thank someone who was just trying to help?" She shot back at the younger girl.

Remy looked annoyed at having her words thrown back at her. "Fine, I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me out with those boys, I probably wouldn't be fine." She grumbled at this last part while staring at the ground.

Allison let the triumphant smile take over her face and waited for Remy to lift her head and look at her. "You're welcome." Allison smiled genuinely this time before turning once again and headed towards the swing set.

"Wait a second!"

Remy caught up to her just as Allison took a seat on her previous swing.

"Yes?" Allison asked again in that polite tone. She smiled at the look of annoyance that slipped on Remy's face.

"You still haven't told me your name!" Remy almost shouted, exasperated with this blonde girl.

Allison smiled brightly at Remy, before asking "Would you like to swing with me?"

Remy looked like she was about to stomp away in a huff, but then sighed and took a seat on the swing next to Allison. She idly swung her legs back and forth, her feet barely touching the ground. Allison couldn't help but think how cute Remy looked sitting there, irritated and yet swinging her legs like the child she was.

"I'm swinging with you, now will you tell me your name?" The girl looked towards Allison expectantly.

Allison shook her head. "Nope, you're not swinging. You're just sitting. Come on, move your legs and swing back and forth." Allison started to swing her legs with more vigor, sending her higher and higher in her seat. Remy sighed before following Allison's movements and after a few moments both girls were swinging, being thrust forward and frozen for a moment in time before gravity took a hold and pushed them back.

"If you're not gonna tell me your name, I'm just gonna call you Al like that boy did." Remy smirked when Allison tossed her a glare.

"Don't you dare call me that. It's bad enough Robert and his friends call me that." Allison said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well if you don't want me to call you that, then tell me your name." Remy spoke up louder, the sudden height making her feel like she needed to raise her voice.

Allison let out a laugh, enjoying the feeling of floating in the air before being pulled back. She shouted over to Remy, "Only after you jump off the swings with me!"

Remy looked at her as if she grew a second head. "What?! Are you crazy? We're too high!"

"I thought you weren't afraid to get roughed up a bit? I mean, you're not scared to take on three older boys but you can't jump off from a swing?" Allison laughed at the look of indignation on Remy's face.

Remy seemed to grumble a bit before replying, "Fine. But if I die, it's all your fault. And you'll have to explain it to my mommy and daddy."

Allison laughed before preparing herself. "You ready? On the count of three!" They swung forward.

"One!" Remy's heart beat frantically, still worried about the landing.

"Two!" Allison laughed, excitement filling her sense.

"THREE!" Allison and Remy went flying off of the swings and landing, not so gracefully, on the grass under them.

Both girls laughed out loud, the adrenaline and excitement from the feeling of flying in the air with nothing around them still coursing through their bodies. The girls rolled towards each other, still laughing, until they were face to face on the grass. Their giggles subsided and Allison saw for the first time a smile upon Remy's face. Allison found that when she smiled, Remy's eyes sparkled with happiness and joy. She preferred the smile on her face to the scowl she saw before.

Remy let the last of her laughs out before looking towards Allison expectantly. "So, can I know what your name is now?"

Allison smiled. "My name's Allison. Allison Cameron."

Remy's smile brightened and she held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Allison." Allison felt like she was soaring again when Remy smiled at her. She took Remy's hand and gave a slight shake.

"It's nice to meet you too."


	3. Finding a Connection

I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad you like the idea. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own House or the characters.

* * *

Finding a Connection

There were too many people, too many strangers that Remy felt uncomfortable being around. She couldn't understand why she was here, of all places. Then she remembered that her dear friend, Sarah, had forced her to this event to help 'support' her. Remy made a mental note to never fall for that (or her friend's puppy dog eyes) ever again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's Fortune of Love Speed Dating!"

A loud and obnoxious young man announced tonight's events, reminding Remy of the ridiculous function (and name) that her friend had, not so graciously, dragged her into. Remy was a little surprised that Sarah had found an actual speed dating event, a _bisexua_l one at that. Remy saw the many men and women looking around the room, observing the participants. Remy tried to keep her eyes from rolling.

Remy wasn't against Speed Dating per se, but the whole idea of trying to connect with a person in the span of three minutes and to see if said person can be a potential partner for a relationship didn't seem very successful. Remy wasn't big on the relationships either, instead enjoying being single and having no strings attached sex.

"Now if all of those with a table placard could please head to their specific table? We will then explain the basic rules and rotation, and then we'll let the fun begin!" The exceptionally cheery man was starting to grate on Remy's nerves.

"Come on, we should head to our assigned tables. At least we get to sit next to each other, right?" Remy's friend, Sarah, asked excitedly.

Remy shook her head at her friend's enthusiasm. She REALLY needed to learn to say no to Sarah's puppy dog eyes.

"I can't believe you signed me up in advance!" Remy said quietly as they made their way to their designated tables. Remy sat down at the table numbered thirteen while Sarah sat at number twelve.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! And I really needed someone to come with me tonight. You know how hard it is for me to get a date, let alone speak to an attractive human being." Sarah looked down at the table in embarrassment.

Remy's expression softened. Sarah was a beautiful woman with a long ebony locks, a fit body, and a pretty face. But Sarah's self esteem was practically non-existent and she was extremely shy to strangers. Those who didn't know her would think she was mute or just plainly ignoring you, but it was more of Sarah's insecurities and shyness as the reason why she would never approach anyone. Once you got to know her, like Remy, you could see she was a fun, bright, and vibrant woman.

Remy reached over to pat Sarah's hand. "I have a feeling that you'll get lucky tonight. I'm sure it'll turn out to be an interesting night. And besides, who else would I go speed dating for?" Remy joked, bringing a smile to Sarah's face.

"Now the rules are fairly simple. Each participant will meet with a prospective partner at the tables for six minutes in total, giving you each three minutes to talk about yourself. When you hear the ring," the man shook an obnoxious sounding bell, "that means that the session is up and to move to the next table on your left. Remember, if you've made a connection tonight give the participant's number at the end of the event to one of the organizers for contact information. We'll see if you're a match and will contact you with the appropriate information. Now let's let the loving begin!" The man rung the obnoxious bell once more, signaling the beginning of the event.

After almost an hour and nine meetings, Remy was wondering why she was so nice to Sarah. Each meeting consisted of the usual "Hi, how are you?" greeting and then followed by the normal questions about occupations, favorite hobbies, music, or any other typical conversation topics. There were quite a few good looking men and women, but none of them seemed to pique her interest much. Besides, she wasn't really here to find a relationship like everyone else.

The bell rang for the sixth time and the man who sat before Remy, Eric or some other name, stood up and gave Remy a hopeful smile. Remy just flashed a small, bored smile before looking over at Sarah.

"How much longer?" Remy whined. The cheery man came back to announce that there would be a brief five minute period for refreshments.

"Oh stop whining you big baby. Besides, we still have a few more meetings left. Come on, I'm sure you're gonna get a few calls from these people. No one can say no to your charm." Sarah joked.

"Hahaha, you're so funny." Remy rolled her eyes at Sarah. "Eh, there's no one really of interest here for me. What about you? I saw you getting cozy with that Alex guy." Remy smirked when she saw Sarah blush.

"Well, I think I might ask for his contact information. I mean we kinda connected." Sarah continued blushing while she smiled shyly.

Remy gave her friend a bright smile. "I definitely think he's interested in you. Especially since he hasn't stopped glancing over here." Remy laughed as Sarah's head suddenly shot up and looked around. Sarah's blush came back in full force when her eyes connected with Alex.

"See? He likes you." Remy chuckled as Sarah quickly ducked her head down, but kept stealing glances at him.

Before Sarah could respond, the announcer once again rang that obnoxious bell.

"Alright everyone! Time to get back to finding some love!" Remy sighed and sat back in her chair before the next participant came to her table.

After a couple more meetings, Remy was close to breaking out in tears from boredom. She was about to use the bathroom excuse and escape through the back door before the stupid bell rang again. "That man is goddamn bell happy." Remy mumbled under her breath before adjusting her slouched position in her chair, mentally preparing herself for the next meeting. When she looked up though, all thoughts of escape left.

Standing before her was a beautiful blonde woman. She had an angelic face with beautiful green eyes that Remy, as cliche as it sounded in her head, could get lost in for hours. The woman was slender and moved gracefully as she placed herself on the seat across from Remy. The woman gave her a bright smile that Remy unconsciously returned.

"Hi, my name's Allison." The woman held out her hand.

Remy stared at her for a moment, a bit lost in this woman's beauty. Finally snapping out of it, she grasped the woman's hand before answering, "Remy."

Allison smiled brightly at Remy once more. "Nice to meet you."

A small silence descended upon them, as Remy fidgeted in her seat while Allison looked like the picture of calm.

"So..." Remy tried to grasp any conversation topic.

"You don't wanna be here do you?" Allison bluntly asked.

Remy looked up at Allison sharply, before a guilty smile formed on her face. "Is it that noticeable?"

Allison smirked at Remy. "Well, considering all the fidgeting you were doing and the bored expression you were sporting before I came to sit down, I kinda put two and two together." Remy actually blushed at this, not usually one to care about other's opinions of her. "But I can't say that I'm not bored to tears myself." Allison revealed with a smile as she saw the brunette's shocked face. Remy raised a curious eyebrow, her face showing her confusion.

Allison shrugged her shoulders. "My friend bribed me to come with him. And I have a tendency to not be able to say no when a friend asks for help." Allison smiled almost embarrassingly at the last part.

Remy couldn't help but smile at how adorable Allison looked embarrassed. She chuckled before answering, "You're not the only one. My friend over here," Remy nodded her head in Sarah's direction, "also dragged me to this. I'm just not immune to her powerful, never failing puppy dog eyes. I actually seem like a sucker to them with how much I've agreed to any of her suggestions." Remy smiled as she took a quick, fond glance at Sarah.

Allison smiled. "Seems like we're both suckers for our friends." Remy couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You have no idea."

"Oh believe me, I've gotten into some pretty interesting situations for the sake of my friends." Allison laughed as she recalled a memory. "Actually, there was this one time that first started out as an innocent favor for a friend and somehow ended up with both of us trying to talk ourselves out of getting arrested."

Remy's eyebrows rose high. Arrested? This innocent beauty before her? "What happened?" Remy asked excitedly.

Allison blushed, but smirked. "Well, what happened was-"

But before Allison could explain, the bell rang once more, signaling the end of their session. Remy wanted to grab that annoying bell and shove it up a certain place of the announcer's anatomy for the interruption.

Allison seemed to look as disappointed as Remy was. "Well, I guess this the end of the session." Allison stood up slowly before extending her hand once again. "It was really nice to meet you Remy." Remy looked a little forlorn, disappointed for the end of the session. She grasped Allison's hand and gave a light shake. "It was nice meeting you. I had an enjoyable session for once."

Allison smiled brightly at Remy before moving on to the next table. For the rest of the event, Remy couldn't help her eyes from roaming the room, continually seeking out the beautiful blonde. At times their eyes would connect and they'd both give each other a smile.

Finally after the last of the sessions were over, Remy stood up with Sarah and the rest of the participants. Several people started walking over to the organizers to give a list of those participants they'd like the contact information of. Sarah quickly caught the attention of one of the organizers and began explaining her list. Remy's eyes, meanwhile, roamed the area looking for Allison. She finally saw her near the entrance with a brown haired man. Allison looked back towards the room once more, her eyes connecting with Remy's. She gave a slight smile in her direction, before being pushed out the door by the brown haired man. Remy smiled and turned her attention back to Sarah.

"Alright, I'm all set. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sarah asked happily. Remy could only grin at her.

Spotting an unoccupied organizer, Remy headed over in his direction. "Hold on for a second."

"Has this night been successful for you?" The young man asked as Remy approached him.

"I would call it a success." Remy smiled before supplying a name and number of a participant. Once she was done she walked back to Sarah, who was giving her a curious look.

"Did you actually find someone interesting?" Sarah asked with a small smile. Remy could only smile as an answer before heading out of the building, her friend in tow.

A few days later, a cell phone rang.

"Um, hi Allison? It's Remy, the sucker who will do anything their friends ask? Um... I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee sometime?"


	4. Mistletoe Anyone?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House or any of the characters. Just like to play with them

* * *

Mistletoe Anyone?

The room was packed with guests. People were dancing, talking, laughing, and just in general enjoying the holiday spirits. All except for one person. Allison Cameron stood near the back, bored to tears. Getting dragged by your friend-who-wanted-more to some Christmas party of someone you don't know wasn't bad enough, but having to stand and listen to him and complete strangers talk about a sport you don't care enough about would be close to the worst thing ever. Deciding to get herself a drink of eggnog and hoping that maybe enough drinks will get her in a better mood, Allison made her way towards the kitchen where there were several bottles of various alcoholic beverages and a huge container of eggnog. Grabbing a glass of eggnog and adding a little bit more brandy to it, Allison decided to watch the partygoers.

The blonde saw her friend approaching her, and she internally groaned. She liked the guy, she really did. But just as a friend. He somehow couldn't get the idea out of his head that they would make a good couple and had persistently asked her out. He used this party as an excuse for her to meet some of his guy friends and also to try and steal a kiss under the mistletoe that hung above the balcony outside. Just as he approached her to ask if she wanted to head in that direction, loud greetings were hollered. Allison turned her head to see who had elicited such a happy entrance when she saw the most beautiful creature her eyes ever laid upon.

There standing in the front door was a young woman of exquisite beauty. She radiated confidence, and her gaze seemed to entrance any of the poor souls who fell to their ice blue depths. She practically strutted into the room and gave those who greeted her a smile that bordered on being a smirk.

"Who is that?" The blonde spoke quietly, eyes still transfixed on the newcomer.

Chase looked in the direction that Allison was staring at and narrowed his eyes slightly. "That would be Remy, Foreman's ex. She apparently couldn't find what she was looking for in Eric and they broke up amicably. Don't understand how they can be friends though."

Allison broke her gaze and turned to Chase, confused by his bitterness in his voice.

"What's with the tone?"

"Nothing it's just I don't understand how he can still be friends with someone like her."

Allison raised her eyebrow at him curiously, asking him to elaborate. "Like her?"

"It's just that before Eric and her got together, and afterwards, I heard Remy would date men and women. But not in relationships, no. Apparently she's quite the party animal, and doesn't do committed relationships much. And in my opinion, I think she prefers women to men." He said a bit jealously.

Cameron looked at him for a moment, confused at his jealous tone before her eyes widened in amusement. "Was she the one who Erin rejected you for?"

Chose stumbled with his words in surprise, "N-no! I was not rejected!" Chase argued, a hint of embarrassment slipping across his face.

Allison couldn't help but laugh. "Rob it's alright. I'm sure many guys have been rejected by women because they were interested in other women. Especially if they were interested with someone who looked like Remy." Allison's gaze once again went to the brunette haired woman, taking a quick admiring glance at her before returning her attention to Robert.

He had caught her gaze and looked at her with a bit of hurt in his eyes. He looked to where Remy was currently talking with a few of the party goers and couldn't help the anger slip through his features. He scowled before mumbling an excuse that he needed a refill. Robert left Allison to stand against the wall and observe the party once more.

Allison sighed. It's not like she didn't care about Robert. She did, but just not in the way he wanted. She couldn't reciprocate his feelings and she'd rather tell him the truth than try and have their friendship ruined. But at this rate, with Robert constantly badgering her and giving every guy Allison talked to the evil eye, Allison was sure there would be an impending outburst from her soon to discuss the situation.

Breaking out of her reverie, Allison lifted her head from the ground to get caught in an icy blue gaze. Remy was staring at her curiously and it seemed as if she had been observing Allison for awhile. Allison fidgeted against the wall, feeling uncomfortable being under the brunette beauty's stare.

Before Allison could do anything one of Chase's friends walked over to her and asked about herself. Breaking herself from the gaze, she turned towards the man she vaguely remembered being named Kyle and began conversing with him. Her eyes would continuously roam around the room for a quick second, looking for the brunette. Once the man left her to herself, Allison scanned the area looking for the brunette woman again. She couldn't find her in the crowd and decided to observe the party once more while walking around, hoping to avoid any more conversations with others.

Allison saw through the windows and noticed small flakes of snow beginning to descend from the sky. She spotted the balcony doors near the back of the room and quietly slipped out onto the balcony. The cold air hit her skin, causing goosebumps to appear and her body to start shivering. But Allison didn't notice any of that. All she could see was the beautiful snowflakes descending from the sky and coating every available surface.

Allison loved the snow, ever since she was a kid. She would slip outside whenever it started snowing and tended to just lose herself in the graceful dance the snowflakes took as they moved swiftly through the wind to land on the ground. Allison always found it so peaceful to watch and loved the quiet, peaceful atmosphere that snow tended to carry. Allison could faintly hear the voice of Zooey Deschanel singing the lyrics of "Baby It's Cold Outside" from inside, but chose to ignore the music and happy going ons inside for the more serene air outside.

Allison jumped out of her musings when she felt something heavy draped across her shoulders. She turned to find the beautiful brunette standing in front of her, a small smile on her face.

"I thought you might want a coat, since it looks like it was cold out here. And I was right." The brunette raised her hands with her palm up, as if indicating that the snow was all the evidence she needed for her statement to be true.

Allison smiled gratefully at her before placing the coat more securely around her shoulders. "Yeah, I have a tendency to forget everything whenever I watch the snow fall, even the cold."

The brunette smiled at her before extending her hand out towards Allison. "I don't think we've met. I'm Remy."

Allison smiled shyly before grabbing Remy's hand, noting how soft and warm it felt. "Allison Cameron."

"Nice to meet you Allison Cameron." Remy smiled before letting go of Allison's hand. Allison smiled once again before looking at Remy. It's then that she realized that Remy wasn't wearing a jacket or coat of some sort.

"Hey! You should be wearing a coat out here." Allison made a move to grab the coat off her shoulders to hand back to Remy, but the brunette stopped her by placing her hands over Allison's.

"It's alright. I'm fine. I usually don't get cold easily. I think I can stomach a few more minutes outside in the cold." Remy smiled, liking how adorable Allison looked when she was concerned.

Allison looked at Remy, a bit mesmerized by her. She didn't understand why but she was fascinated with the brunette standing before her. Her hands, which she hadn't removed her hold on Allison's, were soft and warm, a stark contrast to the snow falling above them. The snowflakes were getting caught in Remy's hair and eyelashes, creating a beautiful site that the blonde was the only one privy to. Allison looked up at the sky above and the falling snowflakes, but her eyes stopped above the awning which Remy was standing under. There, dangling from a piece of string, was a sprig of mistletoe with a bright red ribbon wrapped around it.

Allison quickly ducked her head down, a blush encompassing her cheeks. Remy noticed Allison's gaze and looked up to see the infamous holiday plant above her head. She then turned her eyes towards Allison, who was fidgeting and looking at the ground in embarrassment.

Allison was about to open her mouth to say that they should probably head inside before she felt a pair of soft lips pressed against her forehead. She looked up to see Remy smiling, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Can't break a tradition." Remy said as an explanation to her actions.

"But you're supposed to kiss on the lips." Allison blurted, her eyes widening at her absence of thought when she spoke.

Remy smirked at Cameron. "Really? I thought it could be any kind of kiss." Remy took a step closer towards Allison. "Well I wouldn't want to ruin a tradition by not following the rules, would I?"

Allison could only stand there frozen as Remy's hands slowly made their way to cup Cameron's face and tilt upwards. Allison's breath became ragged as Remy moved closer, her piercing eyes never moving from Allison's own green ones. Remy stopped only a hair's breadth away from Allison's lips, their breaths intertwining and exciting both women. Remy looked into Allison's eyes, silently asking for permission.

Allison answered by moving that last bit and brought her lips up to Remy's. The kiss was soft and light at first, before Remy decided to press more deeply and the shorter women responded. Allison's hands wrapped around Remy's waist and brought her closer. The two women were enraptured in their kiss, a combination of something new and passionate, something they didn't want to end.

Eventually, Remy broke away from Allison, taking the cold air in deep breaths. As the snow fell and wrapped itself around the couple, Allison and Remy smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Allison."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I originally wanted Chase to interrupt them before they kissed, but I figured its the holidays and I'd be nice. Happy Holidays!


End file.
